Different kinds of stringed guitar instruments are known in the art, however there is always a demand for stringed instruments enabling new musical expressional methods or stringed instruments enabling that a single person can create new sounds or more complex music.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,217 it is known to form a stringed instrument by means of two stringed devices extending in opposite directions from the same body. The stringed instrument is connected to the musician through a pivotal joint enabling that the musician easily may rotate the stringed instrument to optionally play either of the stringed devices. However only one stringed device may be played at a time and the instrument is very space consuming.
Thus, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,101 it is known form a bass and a guitar on the same neck and body enabling that the two instruments may be played at the same time, in that the guitar strings and the bass strings are arranged in the normal order with the thinnest string at the bottom and the thickness of the strings increasing upwards. However the expressional methods are still quite limited.